Human-powered transport is the transport of person(s) and/or goods using human muscle power. Like animal-powered transport, human-powered transport has existed since time immemorial in the form of walking, running and swimming. Modern technology has allowed machines to enhance human-power. Although motorization has increased speed and load capacity, many forms of human-powered transport remain popular for reasons of lower cost, leisure, physical exercise and environmentalism.
There are many types of human-powered vehicles (whether by land, water, or air). Skateboards and/or longboards (which are a longer variant of skateboards) have the advantage of being so small and light that users can easily carry them when not skating. An electric skateboard or a longboard is typically a modified skateboard or a modified longboard that is propelled by an electric engine, the thrust of which is usually controlled with a controller, which may operate in a wired control mode or a wireless control mode. As with a regular skateboard, it is steered by the rider shifting his or her weight. The bicycle is the most popular human-powered vehicle. Velomobiles and cabin cycles are increasingly popular in colder and/or wetter countries due to the protection they offer against the environment. Freight bicycles are used as low-cost, zero-emission vehicles to haul cargo. Cycle rickshaws can be used as taxicabs.